


Shout it out.

by lashtonspenguin



Category: One - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 05:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/782317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lashtonspenguin/pseuds/lashtonspenguin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is popular and cool, Harry is the faggot who everyone pushes around, put what happens when there worlds colid.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shout it out.

Harry was new, excited but nervous. He knew a few people from school from around the neighbourhood, Jade was one of his best mates, she said she'd look after him. As Harry got off the bus he walked with Jade, Untill some boy caught his eye, Louis Tomlinson, the mysterious badboy but so charming and polite at the same time, Jade noticed and nudged him,   
"He's Not Gay" She whispered,  
"I know but he's dreamy" Harry giggled  
"Don't let him catch you staring" Jade said laughing.  
As Jade and Harry walked in a few people barged past him, causing Harry to say "watch it" and get into a confrontational argument a few times. Jade pulled him away saying "Come on Harry ignore them" Harry didn't mind his school, except he didn't have a lot of friends, he was very shy and didn't make friends easily. He was timid and shy in his classes, would never put his hand up. No one spoke to him, so he wouldn't speak back, untill one day everything changed.

Harry got dressed as normal for school put his phone beeped. He had a few texts

\---New SMS----

Delivered- 7:31am-

Faggot.

Delivered- 7:32am-  
GAY PRICK!

\---------------  
More and more appeared in his inbox, all homophobic slang, he shut his eyes hoping it was a dream, as he grabbed his blazer he was nervous, as he got on the bus people thre scrunched up paper shouting "FAG" or "GO KISS YOUR BOYFRIEND" or some taking the piss shouting "I'M FABULOUS" In a gay voice. Harry ignored them and sat down, people sticking signs to his back, and messing up his hair, he thought it would never end. As he got off the bus, Jade put her arm around him, but then left when the boys walked over, they shouted in his face, and hit him, he closed his eyes. 

When the bell rang everyone went to class, Louis was snogging the face of his girlfriend Acacia, she was the most popular and pretty girl in the school, they had there arms round eachothers and they wouldn't let go,  
"I gotta get going" He said  
"But babe.."   
"I have to, I'll miss you"  
"I'll miss you too"  
"Love you"  
"Love you more"  
"No Love youu more"  
"Not Possible"  
They kissed one final time then Louis walked away getting closer to Harry, Harry slightly smiled at Louis untill the other boys nudged him into Louis, Louis just smiled and ignored the fact it looked like Harry just barged straight into Louis, Harry Liked that, Someone who would not take the piss. As Louis walked off the other boys came up behind him and tripped him up  
"Faggot"  
"Gay dick"  
"Cock sucker"  
"Oi suck him off"  
"Queer ass"  
"Go fuck your boyfriend"  
They all shouted circling him on the floor, they spat on him and walked away, He got up and carried on as it was the only thing he could do, As he walked into english the other students looked at him in disgust, Louis had a blank expression on his face, Louis sat on his desk, with people kicking him under the table. He just gritted his teeth and bared the pain, He closed his eyes sometimes as the kicking got harder, when the bell went Harry knew what he was in for so he tried to get away as quick as he could, he ran off to the toilets, Louis was obviously with Acacia, kissing and holding each other tight,   
"I love you" She said  
"I love youuu more" He said winking.  
They carried on snogging as usaul,   
Harry walked out and Acacia noticed and looked over with a dirty look, she got up and pushed him on the ground, he looked up at her.  
"Go be a faggot somewhere else" she hissed,  
Harry walked off leaving Louis annoyed with his girlfriend, Louis started feeling Sorry for Harry. As Harry walked past again, Acacia hissed again "Didn't you hear me or do you want me to fucking bash you faggot?" The other guys noticed and walked over to him, kicking him to the floor, kicking him in the gut and making him wince in pain, He tried not to scream but he couldn't hold it in,   
"Whimp" Acacia shouted as she kicked him harder.  
Louis couldn't bare it he stood up  
"GAY" they hurled at Harry.  
"you okay?" Louis said as he walked towards Harry and leant down  
"I'm fine, it's normal" Harry said  
"It shouldn't be bloody normal" Louis said  
"Get away from that gay boy" Acacia said  
"If he's gay what does that make me?" Louis said, he slowly leant down and put his hand on Harry's cheek, kissing him gently on the lips, it lasted about 20 seconds, Harry couldn't believe it, nor could anyone else, Louis was the most popular boy in school, he had a girlfriend, how could he be gay? not possible?   
"WHAT!?" Acacia shouted  
Harry looked down, Louis put his hand to his face and made him look at him, he smiled at Harry  
"I love you" He said,   
Harry giggled, The other guys stepped back, they still respected Louis, some didn't but did Louis care? No. He grabbed Harry's hand,   
"Come on let's get you cleaned up" Louis said, Pulling Harry up.  
He put his arm around Harry in almost a hug as Harry leant in and Louis kissed his head,  
"You're beautiful" he said  
Harry blushed, "Coming from you?" He said  
Louis then blushed, as Louis cleaned Harry up, they kissed one more time, Harry knew where he belonged.


End file.
